hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Akkala
Akkala is a planned playable faction in Hyrule Conquest, consisting of an alliance between three races: the ancient predecessor of the Kingdom of Hyrule, the Wind Tribe, and the Minish. The Akkalans spoke a language different from modern Hylian, but it's still in use among the nobility and clergy. Culture The Akkalans were a humanoid race that originally originated from Arcadia and the lost Cobble Kingdom. Before their discovery of the Triforce, they were primarily a group of individualistic and splintered tribes consisting of various families. As such, the Akkalans were a quite family focused culture, a trait that they would largely retain after the founding of their kingdom. When the First Sage Sulkaris launched her invasion of Hyrule, the various Akkalan communities banded together to stand against her. This event united the Akkalans under a single ruler for the first time in their history, and would eventually cause major changes in their culture and societal structure. The discovery of the Triforce would also cause a major shift in their religious beliefs, as it slowly changed from what could be considered a relatively loosely organized system of nature and lesser deity worship, to the more well known faith of the Golden Goddesses. Unlike their modern descendants, the Akkalans were far more humble regarding their place in the world. They were notably willing to cooperate with other races, which is seen in their various alliances with the Wind Tribe and other civilizations. Their society was largely based around the concept of honor, a trait derived from their more community oriented past, and ensured loyalty and stability. The family unit was by far the most important social institution in their society and might have played a part in the fledgling kingdom's instability, as the concept of monarchy was relatively unknown before the rise of King Gustaf. It is quite evident that the family's interests took precedence over subjugation to a single monarch in times of peace. Since the monarchy was a relatively new development, many powerful individuals greedily wished for the throne and would rise against Gustaf. Thus, the Kingdom of Akkala can be understood as a temporary necessity in times of conflict, rather than a central element of their social structure. This would change however, as the Akkalan Civil War proved to be quite traumatic and would eventually usher in an age of stability. History Politics Noble Houses Ancient Akkala was dominated by a number of ancient family lines that were among the first settlers to venture west from Arcadia. These five ancient clans were nations in their own right, dominating the aristocracy and economy of the Kingdom and lording over numerous smaller clans that served as their bannermen. House Gustaf is believed to have been driven into extinction during the Akkalan Civil War, but in truth escaped to Calatia with its bannermen, while House Daltus and its bannermen largely became the Hybrid nobility of Lanayru Province. Units Civilian * Wind Tribe Architect Standard * Loftwing Runner * Wind Tribe Warrior * Wind Tribe Pikeman * Gust Guard * Tabanthan Wolf * Rhoamian Unicorn * Minish Mischief * Minish Subverters * Minish Armos * Akkalan Knight * Nohansen Longbowman * Nohansen Mage * Mage Knight of Daltus * Akkalan Paladin * Hero's Herald * Harkinian Cannon Hero Units * Golden Avenger * Regal Loftwing * Groosepult * Minish Golem Heroes * King Gustaf * Siroc * Groose * Ezlo Titan * Gohdan Trivia * The symbol of Akkala is based off the Wingcrest, an emblem used to represent Hyrule throughout the Legend of Zelda series, having first appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Category:Factions Category:Ancient Category:Goddess Worship Category:Akkala